Tiempo de Exámenes
by Boggart Girls
Summary: OneShot. Wood/Hermione. Hermione dio media vuelta y cuando se estaba por ir, él la tomo de la mano, como lo hizo la primera noche y le dio un beso… pero no en la mejilla. Hermione le correspondió, y cuando el beso termino, estaba algo aturdida.


_Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de J.K._

_Volvemos con todo después de las vacaciones. En este caso les presentamos un Oliver/Hermione. Disfruten.  
_

Tiempo de exámenes

Sentada sobre el frio suelo de uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo, Hermione Granger se encontraba distraída hojeando un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca para releer. Lo había leído apenas había entrado al colegio, hacía dos años ya. Ella cursaba su tercer año allí, en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde pasaba el año estudiando, una de las cosas que más le gustaba.

Era uno de los inviernos más fríos que se habían vivido en el colegio. Pronto se acercaba una nueva salida al pueblo de Hogsmeade y la chica había decidido ir a una tienda de ropa que había allí y comprarse algo más para resguardarse del frío. Seguramente que luego de un par de cervezas de manteca con sus amigos, la acompañarían hasta allí. Ya faltaba cada vez menos para el receso de invierno, en el que probablemente se quedaría en el colegio.

Ese sábado por la tarde, la castaña no tenía deberes para hacer, como la mayoría de los chicos de su curso. Por lo que se sentó a leer en la sala común, pero estaba tan abarrotada de gente riendo y hablando que decidió irse a leer a otro lado. Cuando Harry y Ron le preguntaron a dónde iba, ella les respondió, pero los chicos no quisieron acompañarla y prefirieron quedarse sacándole brillo a la nueva Saeta de Fuego de Harry. Hermione los ignoró y se fue sola.

Para cuando terminó el sexto capítulo del voluminoso tomo, ya habían dado las siete y media. Se había distraído tanto que el banquete de la cena ya había comenzado, por lo que se apresuró a bajar al gran salón y ocupar su asiento.

-Te íbamos a llamar pero cuando te fuimos a buscar a la biblioteca no estabas. –se excusó Ron, cuando la vio llegar algo apurada.

-Está bien, yo no me di cuenta de la hora que era. –Hermione se sentó frente a los chicos y llenó su plato de comida. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba muy hambrienta. A los pocos minutos los tres terminaron de cenar y se encaminaron de nuevo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Se sentaron en un sofá algo alejado del fuego, porque los más cercanos ya estaban ocupados. Crookshanks se subió al regazo de Hermione y empezó a ronronear, para que ésta le hiciera mimos. Hermione lo recibió de buen gusto y comenzó a rascarle las orejas, mientras hablaba con Harry y Ron sobre cosas sin sentido. Cuando la chica sintió algo de sueño se despidió y se fue al cuarto de niñas a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, más que de costumbre, y no pudo volver a dormirse, por lo que se cambió y bajó a la sala común. Estaba desierta ya que los alumnos se levantaban tarde los domingos. Ese día hacia bastante frío por lo que para bajar al desayuno probablemente tendría que ir a buscar la bufanda que había dejado en el cuarto. Estaba por sentarse a leer el libro que había dejado inconcluso el día anterior cuando algo llamó su atención desde el tablón de anuncios. Un pergamino escrito rápido ocupaba un costado del corcho. "Se buscan: clases de apoyo para EXTASIS– aritmancia desde 3 curso. O. Wood" Dado que Aritmancia era una de las materias optativas y se daba desde el tercer año, Wood estaba muy necesitado. Hermione se sorprendió pensando en ayudarlo, aunque sea con los temas que había aprendido ese año. No sabía que el chico cursaba la materia, especialmente porque se lo veía en el campo de Quidditch y nunca haciendo tareas. Tal vez la profesora McGonagall le habría dado un giratiempos…

Hermione decidió preguntarle a Oliver luego. Mientras tanto volvió a la habitación, busco la bufanda, así no tendría que subir luego, y volvió a bajar a la sala a leer. Tiempo después los alumnos empezaron a bajar de las habitaciones y dirigirse al Gran Salón al desayuno. Hermione divisó a Wood entre ellos, pero estaba con sus amigos y Harry y Ron ya la esperaban para irse ellos también, por lo que le preguntaría después.

Luego del desayuno, acompañó a los chicos al campo de Quidditch, porque Ron estaba muy entusiasmado por montar la Saeta de Fuego nuevamente, y Harry quería volar también. Para cuando terminaron ya era la hora del almuerzo, por lo que se apresuraron a volver al castillo. Por la tarde, hubo una tormenta de nieve, así que los planes de volver al campo se cancelaron. Fred y George Weasley invitaron a los chicos a participar de la guerra de bolas de nieve que iba a tener lugar aquella tarde; Harry y Ron aceptaron encantados, pero Hermione prefirió volver a la sala común a terminar unos deberes y a ver si tenía suerte y podía preguntarle a Wood sobre el tema.

En cuanto estuvo en la sala común, vio al moreno chico sentado con sus amigos en unos sillones, algo alejados del hogar a leña. Tomo algo de coraje y le fue a hablar; a pesar que parecía un chico común, intimidaba.

- Oliver, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –pregunto la castaña sin muchos rodeos.

-Si, cómo no. –Oliver se extrañó por la pregunta, se levanto de su asiento y se fue con la chica, dejando a sus amigos boquiabiertos. Cuando llegaron, estaban en un lugar algo apartados. –Dime, Hermione, ¿No es así?

-Si. Te quería decir que yo también estudio aritmancia con la profesora Vector, y me preguntaba si tal vez quisieras que te explique los temas que hemos visto hasta ahora, son cuatro temas básicos. Tal vez te ayude.

-Bueno, pues, me vendría bien, ya que los del primer año de aritmancia no me los acuerdo muy bien, y así los podría repasar. La profesora Vector dijo que el Éxtasis de Aritmancia es muy complicado de lograr, por lo que quiero poder formarme bien para llegar al examen en excelentes condiciones, y creo que lo mejor sería repasar desde el principio. ¿Te parece bien encontrarnos en alguna torre por las noches?

-Bien, si surge algún inconveniente te avisaré pero por ahora confirmamos así.

-Gracias Hermione, si me permites me vuelvo para allá.

Oliver volvió a sus amigos, con una sonrisa en su cara. Había algo en la pequeña Granger que le atraía demasiado y pensaba que podía llegar a ser un inconveniente si en vez de prestar atención a lo que ella explicaba, se le quedaba mirando con cara de tonto.

Hermione por su parte quedó satisfecha; una de las cosas que más le gustaba era poder ayudar a alguien que lo necesite, y más con las materias. Y había algo más en esa suficiencia: el aroma del moreno la volvía loca.

La primer clase extra de Aritmancia fue el lunes siguiente. Hermione terminó de cenar rápido, se despidió de sus amigos y volvió a la torre Gryffindor a buscar sus libros de Aritmancia. No sabía si lo iba a necesitar, puesto que se sabía los temas de memoria. Se preguntaba si podría explicarle temas que ella no había visto todavía. Igualmente como cada semana iban avanzando más en la materia, podría explicarle algo nuevo cada clase.

Oliver le había mandado una lechuza a media mañana diciendo que se encontrarían en la torre de Astronomía a las diez en punto. Eran las nueve cincuenta y cinco, y la chica ya se encontraba allí con libros en mano. Pasaron las diez, e iban a dar las diez y diez cuando finalmente el chico llegó. Se excusó que sus amigos no le habían dejado ir, hasta que pudo zafarse de ellos y correr a la torre. Los chicos entraron al aula vacía y se sentaron en uno de los pupitres, algo alejado de la puerta pero cercano a una ventana, para que les diera de lleno la luz de la Luna y no tener problemas para leer.

Esa noche iban a repasar el tema uno, explicando lo que es la Aritmancia. Como a la castaña le encantaba ese tema, que fue el que la alentó a practicar la materia, se dejó llevar hablando sobre el arte de los números, el origen de la palabra Aritmancia y le contó una historia muy particular que describía a un griego mentiroso y un romano. La leyenda decía algo así: Un romano se dirigía a Atenas. En su viaje, se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo llegar por lo que paro en un lugar. Como allí no eran bienvenidos los viajantes extranjeros no conseguía preguntarle a nadie si estaba tomando el camino correcto y por donde debía seguir. Él sabía de un griego que vendía indumentaria y también sabía que era muy mentiroso, por lo que se le ocurrió ir a comprarle ropa nueva y preguntarle sobre el camino. Luego, cuando le pagó lo que le debía, que eran ocho galeones, le entrego 10. El vendedor debía devolverle dos, pero en vez de eso le devolvió tres, por lo que el romano dedujo que el griego mentía. Fue entonces cuando le pidió al vendedor que lo condujera a Atenas, y que le pagaría diez galeones si lo hacía. El griego acepto y lo condujo. Cuando el romano le pagó, le dio veinte galeones y el griego le devolvió siete, por lo que el romano supo que lo había llevado a otro lugar. Esto explicaba que el viajante tenía un cien por ciento de probabilidades que el camino era incorrecto cuando el griego le dio el vuelto mal, gracias al método de modificar el futuro con los números.

Cuando Hermione terminó de contarle la historia a Oliver, al que se la habían contado antes, decidió que por esa noche bastaba y que se encontrarían la noche siguiente para ver el siguiente tema. Ambos volvieron a la Sala Común, ahora desierta y con el fuego a punto de extinguirse. Cuando la chica se dispuso a subir a la habitación, Oliver la tomo de la mano, haciendo que a ésta se le acelerara el corazón. No se lo esperaba.

-Gracias, Hermione. Te lo agradezco, de verdad.

-Por favor, Oliver. Lo hago encantada, me encanta la materia.

-Me di cuenta. Bueno, gracias, buenas noches. – el muchacho se acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Hermione se sonrojo y subió rápidamente a la habitación, aún atontada.

Esa noche, Hermione tardó un montón en conciliar el sueño, por lo tanto a la mañana siguiente estaba algo cansada. Bajó desganada al desayuno de aquel martes, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y lleno su plato de avena. Harry y Ron no habían llegado todavía. Pronto, llegó el correo por lo que levantó la vista de su plato y atrapó el diario "El Profeta" de esa mañana. Miro a un costado para ver si Harry y Ron venían a desayunar, pero se encontró con Wood entrando por la gran puerta. El chico la miro y le sonrío, haciendo que la chica derramará un poco de avena en su túnica. Hermione lo volvió a mirar y vio que el chico se reía, por lo que, sonrojada, volvió su vista al plato y comenzó a leer el diario, sin prestarle demasiada atención, ya que el rostro de Oliver le revoloteaba en la mente.

Ese día pasó rápido y cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las diez de la noche y debía encontrarse nuevamente con Oliver, a quien no había vuelto a ver durante el resto del día, además de en el desayuno. Esta vez, el chico llegó justo a tiempo, unos minutos tras ella. Esa noche repasarían las escuelas de Aritmancia, un tema algo aburrido según Oliver ya que tenía mucha teoría. A Hermione no le gustó mucho el comentario, a ella le encantaba ese tema. Hablaron sobre Pitágoras, la escuela pitagórica, pero decidieron dejar ese tema para más adelante. Ese día se centrarían en la escuela Cabalística, en la cual, para adivinar el futuro con los números debías sumar las letras de un nombre por ejemplo, y que la cifra de un numero entre el uno y el veintidós. Hermione abrió el libro en la página cuarenta y ocho y empezó a leer el significado de los números. Oliver, por su parte, bostezaba de cuando en cuando, y cuando Hermione lo veía lo miraba enfurruñada.

-Bueno, Oliver, como veo que tanto te interesa este tema, te propongo adivinar tu futuro. A ver… sumemos. –Oliver se sentó derecho, el lado práctico del tema, sumar, le encantaba. - ¿Has soñado con algún numero últimamente?

-Tengo todo anotado, desde que me hicieron hacer un diario de sueños, lo mantengo al día. A ver, lo dejé en el cuarto. Espera. – Oliver sacó su varita. – _Accio_ diario de sueños. –Hermione creyó que no funcionaría, pero luego vio como un pequeño diario de color morado entraba volando por la ventana. – Veamos, soñé con… el 31, 52, 14 y el 22.

-Bueno, el 31 suma 4 por lo tanto… podemos anunciarte que morirás joven.

-Mentira, no digas eso. A ver, déjame ver… mm, progreso, éxito. Tal vez ganemos la copa de Quidditch este año… ojalá, así me voy contento.

-Prosigamos, Oliver. –Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –el 52 suma 7, y el siete significa: triunfo, si triunfo, aunque con algunas amarguras y dolor. –Oliver se quedó en blanco. – ¿En qué piensas?

-¿Y si pasara algo en el partido?

-Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien. Además muchas veces las predicciones no son seguras. Solo ayudan al mago a poder esperar preparado lo que puede llegar a venir. No te desanimes. Vamos a seguir con los otros números.

-El 14 significa matrimonio, larga vida, suerte, estabilidad. Es un buen augurio, ¿no crees? Y el 22 es el mejor número de todos: verdad, victoria, triunfo, suerte, poder, fuerza. Parece que tienes un gran futuro por delante. –Hermione le sonrió tímidamente y miro el reloj. Eran las dos menos cuarto de la mañana, ya era hora que vuelvan a la sala común. Hermione pensó en usar el giratiempos para poder volver horas atrás y dormir un poco más, así no estaría tan cansada por lo que se lo propuso a Oliver, y se dio cuenta que este no sabía nada del artefacto, así que le resumió la historia, y ella y el chico, un poco receloso, se amarraron la cadena al cuello.

Al estar tan juntos, la chica se perdió en el rico aroma del muchacho, y cuando recobró el sentido el chico la miraba desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No funciona?

-Si… no pasó nada, no importa. A ver, vamos a volver a las once. Una vuelta y media estaría bien. –Hermione giro el artefacto y lo accionó, haciendo que llevase a ambos de nuevo a las once en punto de la noche.

-Bueno, volvamos ahora. Tratemos de entrar separados, para que no sospechen de dónde venimos. ¿Te parece bien, Oliver?

-¿Te molesta que te vean conmigo? –El chico la miró extrañado.

-No, en absoluto, pero como quieras.

-Entonces no va a hacer falta entrar separados. Además hace frío para estar en los pasillos. Vamos. –Wood la tomó de la mano y la llevó camino a la torre. En el camino, Hermione se preguntaba si realmente iban a entrar a la sala tomados de la mano. Una vez allí, el chico no la soltó, al parecer no tenía miedo al qué dirán, eso era algo bueno.

Ambos entraron a la sala y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, dejando a un par de alumnos que había allí estupefactos. Subieron a los cuartos y cuando Hermione estuvo en el suyo una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Nunca pensó que llegaría a la sala común tomada de la mano con Oliver Wood, aquel muchacho de séptimo que volvía locas a muchas. Igualmente, eran solo amigos, y su relación era solo para estudiar Aritmancia.

La siguiente clase de Aritmancia extra se suspendió: Wood le mandó a avisar que esa noche debía entrenar con el equipo, las fuerzas que le habían llegado anoche por parte de la numerología lo habían motivado.

El jueves por la noche estudiaron la escuela chaldeana y la china, pero le prestaron especial atención a la primera. En base a las fechas de nacimiento de ambos dedujeron que Hermione era un 4 mientras que Oliver era un 1. El cuatro significaba la perfección, el orden, un gran pensador, madurez, calculador, perfeccionista. El uno, primero en todo, testarudo, rencoroso, algo agresivo, se hace respetar, alcanza lo que se propone, bondadoso y familiar. Ambas descripciones coincidían con sus personalidades, y se hicieron muchas bromas en cuanto a ellas.

Para el viernes ya habían repasado los primeros dos temas de tercero, un gran avance, teniendo en cuenta que se mantenían al día con sus trabajos y tareas, no faltaban a clase, ni tampoco a entrenamientos, que también fue la excusa para no realizar la clase extra del viernes por parte de Oliver. Hermione se alivió un poco también, y por ser viernes, aprovechó para hacer sociales con otros chicos de otros cursos en la sala común. Cuando volvieron de entrenar, Harry la saludó y se fue a dormir, mientras que Oliver se le quedó mirando cuando hablaba con otro chico, algo celoso. Cuando el chico que estaba hablando con la castaña se despidió y se fue a dormir, Hermione se levantó y fue hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me mirabas así?

-¿Así como? –pregunto el chico, distraído.

-Tú sabes cómo.

-No, no sé. Si me disculpas me voy a dormir. Estoy cansado. Mañana nos vemos.

-Ok, buenas noches.

Hermione dio media vuelta y cuando se estaba por ir, él la tomo de la mano, como lo hizo la primera noche y le dio un beso… pero no en la mejilla. Hermione le correspondió, y cuando el beso termino, estaba algo aturdida.

-¿Y eso… a que se debe?

-A dos cosas; la primera fue que no me saludaste antes de darte vuelta, y la segunda a que tenía ganas de hacerlo…

-Entonces, ¿te sacaste las ganas y listo?

-Sí, pero no me malinterpretes. Me gustas, y bueno, como no sabía cómo decírtelo, lo dije de forma práctica. –Hermione sonrió. Oliver era tan directo, y a ella le encantaba. ¿Debía confesarle que también le gustaba? Lo pensaría con la almohada. Le sonrió y subió al cuarto de niñas, dejando al muchacho desconcertado.

La tarde del sábado transcurrió lentamente, y más para Hermione, quien no sabía que hacer para sacarse a Wood de la cabeza, y quien no podía esperar a que llegara la noche para volver a verlo. No lo vio durante la cena, por lo que se dirigió a la torre de astronomía rápidamente, para ver si ya estaba allí, aunque era algo temprano. Efectivamente, él estaba allí. Hermione le sonrío tímidamente, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa, solo hizo un rápido movimiento de cejas y entro al aula. Esa noche leyeron el tema tres y el cuatro sobre las ramas de la aritmancia. La numerología resulto ser muy divertida, ambos definieron su personalidad sumando las cifras de las letras de sus nombres y se dieron cuenta que ambas coincidían con las del tema anterior. Hermione nuevamente volvía a ser un cuatro y Oliver un uno. En el tema de la aritmomancia, Hermione tenía como numero de carácter el 4, como número del corazón el 7 y como número social el 6, por lo que, en resumen era: una persona perceptiva, comprensiva, brillante, aunque algo insegura en el amor, y era armónica, amable, leal, fiable y amorosa en cuanto a lo social. Oliver le prestó mucha atención a esto. El era numero de carácter el uno, en el amor un uno también y en lo social un seis. Esto quería decir que era una persona independiente, con ideas claras audaz, decidido, un líder, inventor en el amor y era igual que Hermione en lo social.

Hermione se le quedó mirando un rato largo, intentando descifrar la manera en que la miraba Oliver, hasta que este habló.

-¿Vamos a hacer como si lo que paso ayer no hubiese ocurrido?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque no me hablaste del tema desde entonces, y no quiero pensar que no soy correspondido.

-Bueno, es que… no lo sé, soy novata en esto debo admitir. Pero me parece que te debo una aclaración. ¿No es así?

-Si quisieras hacerme el favor.

-Bueno, Oliver. Tu también me gustas, y mucho más de lo que yo a ti, supongo. Pero no lo sé, tú eres muy grande, y además este año te vas del colegio. ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando te vayas?

-Existen las lechuzas…

-Ese no es el problema, ¿Cuándo te voy a ver de nuevo? Vos vas a estar en el mundo de afuera y yo aquí adentro, no me parece lo correcto.

-Bueno, entonces te propongo algo. Disfrutar de este año lo más que se pueda y luego veremos, no es necesario seguir si no te parece.

-Me parece bien. Disfrutemos este año, juntos. – y dicho esto el chico le sonrió y la besó, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, una vez mas.

Y esa es la historia de un amor que duró un par de meses nada más, pero que fue uno de los más felices de sus vidas.


End file.
